Driven by the growing demand for high performance and low cost products, ceramic capacitor manufacturers have been continuously searching for alternative materials that can both reduce the production cost and provide higher performance. It has become one of the major challenges to these manufacturers. Presently, base metals have been widely used in the production of multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCC hereinafter). More than 80% of MLCCs use base metals as internal electrodes (mostly nickel) in replacement of palladium-silver, cutting production cost by about 40%. Further study shows that the usage of copper electrodes has been put on the agenda. Compared to other base metals, copper is less expensive and has better electrical properties in high-frequency applications. However, copper is also easier to oxidize and has a lower melting point (1083° C.) than nickel (whose melting point is 1453° C.). The sintering temperatures of ceramic dielectric material commonly used today are too high for copper electrodes thereby results in poor electrical properties of MLCC. Thus, in order to use copper as internal electrodes, it's required to develop a ceramic dielectric material that can fulfill the associated technical requirements.